No le cuentes a Yahiko
by Apsaras Dhari
Summary: Luego del entrenamiento con Jiraiya, los huérfanos de la lluvia salen a buscar seguidores, pero sus planes se frenan cuando Konan cae enferma. Situación que sacará a relucir los más profundos y secretos sentimientos.  Nagato/Konan/Yahiko


Fue trsite escribir esta historia, en verdad. Este equipo era absolutamente genial y estaban unidos tan fuertemente porque ellos así lo habían querido que resulta una lástima que terminen así. Nuevamente es un fanfic hecho para un concurso. Teníamos que elegir un equipo de Naruto y hacerles una especie de tributo. Ustedes juzgarán si lo logra. Ojalá les guste. Saludos.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

No le cuentes a Yahiko

Equipo Huérfanos de la lluvia

De muy niños tuvieron que aprender a vivir solos, unos más temprano que otros, pero fue igual de doloroso. A pesar de que habían convivido tres años junto al ninja que los entrenó, siempre se sintieron por su cuenta. Los unía un lazo más fuerte que el que vinculaba a los otros equipos. La razón era simple. No los mantenía juntos la labor de cumplir con misiones, los ataba el hecho de que se necesitaban mutuamente para sobrevivir y si uno de ellos dejaba de estar, simplemente no lo lograrían.

Hacía poco tiempo que habían vuelto a ser tres después de su entrenamiento y estaban listos para lo que fuera. Lo primero que hicieron, fue creer en que se podían resolver los conflictos sin usar la fuerza, esa misma ira infecunda que los había convertido en huérfanos errantes. Para ello tenían que conseguir que más personas se unieran a su causa estando abiertos a todas las posibilidades. No podían darse el lujo de descartar a nadie si querían que su ideal creciera.

Precisamente en ese momento iban a encontrarse con una de esas personas que había oído de ellos y quería ser miembro de la naciente organización. La lluvia estaba más fuerte que nunca, pero no era suficiente para frenarlos. Aunque todos estaban cansados, Yahiko los animaba a seguir.

—Cuando lleguemos estaremos un paso más cerca de llegar a la cima del mundo —dijo el colorín agitadamente, pues no detenía su andar.

—Tengo hambre —se quejó Konan en voz baja.

Su queja era válida, porque no habían comido en tres días. Los sectores por los cuales habían pasado eran en su mayoría despoblados por el peligro de la zona y por eso no habían conseguido robar, pero eso no era lo primero.

—Ya queda poco —continuó Yahiko— Piensen que si vamos a este ritmo, ¡pronto no tendremos que pasar por el dolor otra vez!

Esa promesa de un mundo sin penurias era lo que más los fortalecía. Sin duda era Yahiko quien los sostenía a todos, contagiándolos con su fuerte deseo.

—Pero ¿y si al final no quiere unirse? —cuestionó Nagato sembrando la duda en Konan.

Yahiko también temía eso, pero para él la derrota no era una opción.

—Tiene que querer —murmuró con firmeza— Es la única manera que tenemos para cambiar esta nación.

Para ellos era suficiente que su líder dijera palabras de aliento. Eran lo esencial que necesitaban para continuar, la comida podía esperar.

Lamentablemente, el camino que eligieron tuvo sus consecuencias. Consecuencias que recayeron en Konan. Casi llegando a su destino, Yahiko y Nagato vieron que el ángel de papel se desplomó en el suelo. Fue tan repentino, que se asustaron mucho. Intentaban reanimarla sacudiéndola, pero no respondía.

Nagato temía tener otra gran pérdida, como la que tuvo cuando sus padres fueron asesinados, pero tanto él como su amigo pudieron volver a respirar más tranquilos cuando vieron que respiraba.

Continuar con su compañera en ese estado era una locura, no importaba cuán importante era su próximo integrante, tendría que esperar un poco.

—¡Nagato, ayúdame a cargarla, tenemos que resguardarla de la lluvia! —ordenó con un tono de voz notablemente preocupado.

—H-Hai —asintió asimilando su próxima tarea.

El peso de la muchacha no era el problema, ya que siempre se caracterizó por ser de contextura delgada y ligera como una pluma. El verdadero problema consistía en encontrar rápidamente un lugar en el que pudiera recuperarse.

Por fortuna hallaron una pequeña cueva, que si bien era estrecha, era suficiente para salvaguardarlos de cualquier peligro. Recostaron a la moza con cuidado sobre el frío suelo, con cuidado de no raspar su piel contra la áspera piedra y la cubrieron con lo que pudieron. Llegó un momento en que ninguno de los dos varones hizo movimiento alguno, simplemente observaban a la chica.

Era una imagen un tanto penosa. Konan se veía sumamente vulnerable con el agotamiento plasmado en su rostro y el sudor no ayudaba a aligerar la deplorable visión. Su tos era breve, pero consistente, tanto que sonaba doloroso.

Nagato sintió miedo. No quería que todo terminara aquella noche. Todo era tan injusto. Sus padres no tenían ninguna razón para morir a manos de unos estúpidos que se equivocaron de objetivo; Chibi era un perro como cualquier otro y no tenía que haber muerto por una explosión cercana a él y definitivamente Konan no tenía razón alguna para dejarlo también.

Tanta incertidumbre era más de lo que podía soportar, mucho más. La sal aguada comenzaba a asomarse por sus ojos, amenazando cada vez más con convertirse en lágrimas, pero Yahiko no le permitió avanzar.

—¡Nagato! —exclamó haciéndolo reaccionar— Hagas lo que hagas no debes llorar. Eso no la ayudará.

Se forzó a sí mismo a reprimir su pesar, recordándose que no podía permitirse flaquear. Las lágrimas no harían que Konan volviera a estar bien.

—Lo siento —escucharon decir a la fémina sutilmente— No quería retrasarlos.

Tan lastimera disculpa hizo que Yahiko se hincara cerca de ella mientras que el pelirrojo observaba desde la entrada de la caverna.

—No te rindas —suplicó el colorín colocando su mano sobre la frente de la muchacha para medir su temperatura— Otro día podremos detener nuestra batalla, pero no hoy, no será esta noche. Te voy a pedir que luches.

Notaba que la joven maestra del origami hacía todo lo humanamente posible y lo imposible también, pero él se inquietaba con la posibilidad de que no fuera suficiente. Tenía que moverse si quería que las cosas cambiaran.

Ante la mirada desentendida de sus compañeros, Yahiko comenzó a buscar en la mochila que cargaba algo que le fuera de utilidad.

—¿Qué haces? —interrogó Nagato.

—Iré a llenar esto con agua —contestó cogiendo una vasija en su mano— Tenemos que bajarle la fiebre de alguna manera.

—Pero y yo-

—Tú cuida de ella —contestó apresurado antes de salir.

Entonces quedaron únicamente el pelirrojo y la chica enferma en la cueva.

Su semblante reflejaba aquello que Nagato tanto intentaba comprender: el dolor. Era un dolor físico, claro estaba, pero era su alma la que se agotaba con la tortura. Se preguntaba qué se suponía que debía hacer, cuando aquello que atormentaba a Konan se encontraba por dentro y no podía llegar directamente a acabar con ello.

—Creo… que tendrán que continuar sin mí —escuchó decir a la kunoichi.

Al oír eso, se puso inmediatamente a su lado. Si tan sólo pudiera atarla a la tierra con un hilo inquebrantable para que no se marchara a ningún lado, no pediría nada más.

—Iie, no digas eso —pidió Nagato

—Supongo que no llegaré a ver nuestro ideal realizado —continuó— Hay tantas cosas que postergué y ahora lamento haberlo hecho.

—Basta, no sigas —insistió el pelirrojo— Sólo estás débil por el viaje, eso es todo.

Ella agradecía que fuera su cable a tierra. Sabía que podía recuperarse perfectamente si recibía un cuidado adecuado, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que ese cuidado tomaría tiempo, más del que tenían. Era lo que menos quería.

—N-Nagato —llamó Konan— ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

—Hai. Dime qué necesitas —ofreció el muchacho.

Le llamó la atención de que le preguntara si podía pedirle algo en vez de simplemente solicitarlo.

—Discúlpame si te estoy pidiendo demasiado, pero puede que sea mi última oportunidad de hacerlo —añadió la zagala— Si llego a empeorar, ¿podrías darme mi primer beso?

Aguardaba otras cosas, nunca aquello. Se quedó pasmado.

—K-Konan —balbuceó unos segundos— ¿Estás segura? Yo… no sé besar.

El sonrojo de la kunoichi acompañado de su débil risa fue adorable. No había forma de decirle que no a ese rostro. Sus femeninos ojos brillaban, acompañando su ruego.

—No importa. Aprenderemos los dos —aseguró la chica— Debes saber más que yo. Tuviste que haber visto a tus padres besándose.

—Hai —contestó memorando aquellos tiempos.

—Entonces, ¿me enseñarías?

Pensó entonces el varón que podía ser que mañana no la tuviera. La vida le estaba dando la oportunidad de concederle un deseo a la fémina de su grupo para no arrepentirse después de no haberlo hecho. No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero optó por aceptar.

—Claro que lo haré —prometió tomando la mano de Konan— Tú sólo dime cuando lo necesites y estaré allí.

Gracias a su compromiso, la muchacha pudo recostarse hacia atrás con mayor comodidad. Había logrado sentirse más segura con aquello de por medio.

Nagato suspiró de alivio al ver que al menos una parte de ella se encontraba mejor. Todo parecía estar adquiriendo un mejor panorama, pero surgió algo inesperado.

—Por favor —escuchó susurrar delicadamente a la chica, haciendo voltear a Nagato al instante— No le cuentes a Yahiko.

Lo que le estaba pidiendo no tenía ningún sentido para él. Eran un equipo en donde Yahiko era el líder de los tres, quien los había protegido y querido como verdaderos amigos, casi como hermanos y no había razón para ocultarle algo. Era por eso que aquella solicitud era extraña y, más aún, porque notaba tristeza en su voz.

—Konan, ¿por qué me pides eso?

Ella guardó silencio, pero no cambió su expresión de súplica. Konan nunca le había hecho una mala jugada y no hallaba malas intenciones en sus ojos. Si le estaba rogando a través de sus irises, no podía negarse a una persona tan pura.

Su contacto visual se cortó cuando irrumpió la figura de Yahiko en medio de la estancia. La vasija que había salido vacía en sus manos, ahora venía llena de agua. Se notaba que se había esmerado.

Nadie dijo nada. El líder del equipo miró a Konan y luego a Nagato buscando alguna razón de su silencio, pero nada halló. Prefirió actuar de inmediato y sin más preámbulo mojó las vendas en la vasija y luego las depositó en la frente de Konan. Eso debía ayudar a bajar la fiebre y sacarla del peligro. Rogaba para que fuera así.

El portador del rinnegan respiraba más calmado ahora que veía que los esfuerzos de ambos progresaban. No perdería a nadie esa noche.

—Nagato —dijo la voz de Yahiko despertándolo de su distracción— Necesito que vayamos afuera un momento.

El pelirrojo observó a la zagala que dormitaba en medio de su reposo y se preguntó si sería seguro dejarla sola.

—Ella estará bien —advirtió su amigo como adivinando sus pensamientos— Yo tampoco quiero dejarla sola por mucho rato, sólo será un momento.

Sin cuestionarse nada más, salió al exterior junto a su camarada. Salieron del lugar, pero no demasiado, lo suficiente como para no molestar a la chica y también para no mojarse.

Estuvieron un par de minutos en silencio, simplemente observando la lluvia que se escurría por la superficie de la zona de peligro. Nagato apenas captaba la razón de estar ahí.

—Te asustas demasiado —habló el colorín de repente— Es por eso que a los ninjas de la Aldea de la lluvia nos toman por cobardes, ¿lo sabes?

—Hai —concordó Nagato— Pero… los que dicen eso no saben nada. Es ese miedo el que nos ha impulsado a entrenarnos, porque queremos proteger a alguien.

Yahiko prestó atención a lo que decía, pues tenía el presentimiento de que podía extraer algo clave de lo que hablara.

—Hablas como si tuvieras miedo de perder a alguien —notó el colorín— ¿Te pasa eso al ver a Konan así?

Nagato asintió ante las afirmaciones de su amistad. La conversación estaba tomando un rumbo fijo.

—¿Por qué? —interrogó— No es como si fuera la primera vez que ves a alguien enfermo. En el camino nos encontraremos con mucho más que una simple recaída.

—Porque siento que si la llego a perder, será como revivir el dolor que sentí cuando masacraron a mis padres —confesó con pesar en los recuerdos.

—¿La quieres? —soltó de golpe y con seriedad.

Yahiko lo miraba gentilmente, con una sonrisa sutil que derrochaba su sentido de la amistad, pero a Nagato no le produjo buena espina. Dentro de esos ojos amables, podía encontrar cierta tristeza que se colaba en la voz de su amigo. No se sentía natural, estaba mostrando una cara que no le nacía.

Aún estando junto a su fiel compañero, se sintió nervioso, porque pronto todo lo que le dijo Konan comenzó a hacer sentido, pero no podía mentirle, no a él. Se sentiría horrible si lo hiciera. Después de todo, Yahiko siempre había sido honesto con el equipo.

—Sí

El apretón de labios que se presentó en el rostro de Yahiko, encendió la alarma dentro de Nagato. Se preguntó si hubiera sido mejor no decir nada e ignorar su pregunta, pero de seguro que su amigo hubiera insistido en ese caso. Esas interrogantes contraían su estómago. La solicitud de Konan comenzaba a hacerle sentido.

De la nada, el colorín sonrió abiertamente a Nagato mostrando sus dientes. De esa manera le hacía saber al usuario del rinnegan que su respuesta no era gran cosa.

—Es broma —expresó Yahiko forzadamente feliz. Acompañó esa expresión colocando uno de sus brazos sobre el hombro de Nagato como signo de amistad.

El usuario del rinnegan no se tragó por ni un momento su falso gesto de felicidad. Era muy fácil detectar la mentira en alguien que siempre había sido sincero.

—Somos un equipo, ¿verdad? —continuó su amigo con un tono más serio. Esta vez, Nagato supo que estaba siendo honesto— Tenemos que permanecer unidos sin importar el precio.

Lo que estaba saliendo de su boca era verdadero, cierto, pero confundía a Nagato. Buscaba en los fijos ojos de su compañero alguna respuesta, pero es difícil ver el fondo de un lago cuando sus aguas son turbias.

—No entiendo —enunció Nagato confundido.

—¡Je!, no es necesario que lo hagas —sonrió nuevamente— Sólo quiero que sepas que no dejaré que nada nos separe. Voy a proteger a nuestro equipo hasta de mí mismo. Tú debes estar tranquilo.

—"Yahiko, ¿por qué me estás diciendo esto?, ¿qué es lo que ocultas que no confías en mí?" —pensó Nagato dejándose estrechar.

Esa noche ocurrió lo que el usuario del rinnegan nunca pensó que ocurriría: su mejor amigo, Yahiko, no dijo todo lo que tenía que decir, le escondió cosas. Gracias a eso, Nagato se quedó con la interrogante en su cabeza.

Nagato estaba lejos de conocer la verdad. No era que Yahiko no confiara en él, sino todo lo contrario. El colorín confiaba tanto en él que secretamente, dentro de su corazón, le encomendaba la tarea de ser el salvador del mundo y él le daría lo necesario para que lo fuera. Fue en esa oportunidad cuando Yahiko hizo uno de sus muchos sacrificios renunciando a sus propios deseos, a sus íntimos sentimientos.

Lo que el pelirrojo ignoraba eran los sentimientos que había de por medio. Nagato quería a Konan de una forma que hasta él mismo desconocía, no sabía qué era exactamente. Caso que también era el de Yahiko, con la diferencia de que él sabía perfectamente lo que era, pero lo guardaba en lo más profundo de sí. Amaba a sus seres queridos como ningún otro ninja podía hacerlo, pero primero estaba el cómo protegerlos antes que demostrarles cuánto los amaba. Como él había dicho, los protegería hasta de sí mismo.

No imaginaban que en un período posterior, su equipo pasaría por una dura prueba. Cuando Hanzou secuestró a Konan para acabar con Yahiko, Nagato pensó en todo menos que su mejor amigo cedería ante el chantaje del líder de la Aldea de la lluvia. Muchas veces se preguntó el porqué de su inmolación. No le cabía la cabeza que renunciara a su sueño de dominar el mundo para erradicar el dolor, pero lo cierto era que nunca abandonó su visión. Lo que hizo él, fue entregar ese ideal a su amigo. El sueño tenía un nuevo dueño: el huérfano portador del rinnegan, Nagato.

Tiempo después, Nagato pudo comprender el sacrificio de Yahiko a través de aquellas inmortales frases, que juntas resolvían el acertijo más grande que viviría.

"No le cuentes a Yahiko"

"¿La quieres?"

"Tú y Konan deben sobrevivir… no importa lo que cueste"

FIN


End file.
